


The Accidental Voyeur

by okdreaming



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late, you're at Georgie Henley's 16th Birthday Party. You've never done anything like this before, you're not quite sure how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Voyeur

You don’t remember the first time you noticed that she had grown up. Just like you don’t remember the first time you realised that her flirting with Ben wasn’t at all innocent. The long lingering smiles, touches and quick glances when she thought no one else was watching. But you were watching, you noticed her and you noticed when Ben returned the smiles, touches and glances.

It’s Georgie’s sixteenth birthday party, her parents have hired out one of the nightclubs in Leeds City Centre. Georgie has been flitting from guest to guest and is currently holding court next to a huge pile of presents. Presents which she had refused to open until all her guests had arrived. From your vantage point you can see both the main entrance and Georgie. You notice when Ben finally makes his appearance.

He’s sporting a very short closely cropped hairstyle, it makes him look much younger than his thirty years. You’re surprised that he has come as you were sure he was in the middle of filming on another continent. He glances around the darkened club until his eyes fall on Georgie. You watch as her face lights up with an answering smile as she notices Ben’s arrival.

She stands and all but races across the dance floor – as much as one can in four inch heels- to hurl herself into his arms. He mock staggers under her sudden weight before bending to kiss on the cheek very correctly. To anyone glancing at them for the first time it would look perfectly innocent but you know better.

Georgie wraps one of his arms around her waist as she leads him to the bar to get a drink – a glass of champagne you realise with some surprise. You had thought it was a dry bar but it appears Georgie had made arrangements for Ben to drink, even though she couldn’t do so herself. The two of them are inseparable for the rest of the night. Every now and then Ben sneaks her sips of his champagne. His arm still firmly wrapped around her waist. You’re surprised again that no one has noticed how close the two of them are standing but then you suppose it is rather dark in the club, and they’ve always been somewhat touchy feely.

It’s late and you are thinking about making a move to back to your hotel, you’ve foolishly booked a very early train in the morning. Georgie’s parents have been gone for at least half an hour. You are making your way over to say goodbye when you see Georgie leading Ben through a door to the back of the club. You know that it can’t be the toilets because they are on the other side of the club. Nobody else appears to have noticed. Your curiosity gets the better of you and you follow them out.

You step though the doorway and then quickly step back. They are both standing further along the corridor; if they turn they can see you. Slowly you move your head around the corner, they didn’t hear you – you’re safe. They’re still too interested in each other to notice you. Ben is standing with his back pressed against the wall. Georgie is in front of him and there is barely a millimetre between their bodies. She looks up at him from beneath her lashes. One small hand is pressed against his chest. You can’t tell from this distance but you think that her thumb is stroking a nipple through the thin black fabric of his shirt.

His hand comes up and rests against hers. You can see his lips moving but you can’t hear what he’s saying. Her lips quirk upwards into a smile and then breaks out into a laugh as he pulls her hand away from his body. You watch as she pulls her body away from his. Without taking her eyes from his she rests her other hand on his torso, lower this time. She slides the hand lower until eventually she is cupping him though his trousers. A shudder racks his body and his eyes flutter closed as his mouth falls open.

Her small hand is moving faster now, backwards, forwards, up, down and around. Then she pulls her hand away. Immediately his hips thrust upwards, seeking her hand. His eyes slide open and his lips form words but you cannot hear what he says over the pounding base of the music. You think he’s begging “Please”. You can almost hear him saying it, he’d be breathless and begging. You want to hear him begging, skin flushed, cock hard and aching.

You bite your lip to keep from crying out as she unzips his trousers and slips her hands down the front of his underpants. You can tell when she grasps him for the first time – her hand cupping his heated and probably leaking flesh. Her arm moving in slow precise movements. Ben’s head falls back against the wall as he groans loudly. Your ears strain to catch what he’s saying

“...ck yeah... oh god... yeah...just like that...” he looks down then watching as her touching him, his body thrusting up tighter into her grasp. Suddenly he moves his free hand to grab her and hold it in place. She looks up at him and he shakes his head. “No,” he grits out pulling away from her. He takes a few steps further along the corridor, his back to her.

She reaches out and tentatively places a hand on his shoulder. He swings around then. Slamming her against the wall before plundering her mouth as his hands roam her body. He’s done this before you realise with surprise. He tears his mouth away, the sound of their breathing loud in the quiet corridor. You suddenly realise how exposed you are, it will only take one of them to turn and they will see you. You glance around looking for something to hide behind. There is a cupboard a little further up but getting to it means that you will be more exposed for a few seconds until you reach it.

You press back against the wall, hoping that they have seen your mad dash. If they’ve seen you then they’ll stop and you won’t be able to see them. You inch your head around the side of the cupboard, they haven’t noticed you. Good. Their attention is still on each other. Ben has moved so he’s kneeling in front of Georgie, her fingers are tangling loosely in his hair.

Ben kisses his way slowly up one thigh and then the other, by time he’s finished Georgie is begging him to touch her there. He pushes her skirt up straighter and presses a kiss to her belly button. You catch a glimpse of brightly coloured knickers bearing a kids cartoon character – not the lacy nothings you had been expecting. You’re reminded again of how young she is. He shouldn’t be doing this. You shouldn’t be doing this.

Ben kisses his way down her body until his mouth is resting on her apex. He looks up, holding her gaze as he kisses her there. You catch a flash of tongue – he’s tonguing her through her knickers. The friction of the damp fabric moving against her must be driving her wild.

You take a step further into the corridor, you no longer care that you might be discovered – you need to hear the sounds they are making – the sounds she is making – the gasps, the whimpers, the moans.

Fuck, you can tell she’s close. She screaming Ben’s name. You join her moan of frustration as he pulls away from her. Luckily they don’t hear you. He stands and presses his body against hers in one fluid movement. With his body pinning hers against the wall he lifts her legs, instinctively she wraps them around his waist, pulling his body closer if at all possible. She pulls his mouth to hers. It is not the kiss of some blushing virgin, it is the kiss of a woman who knows exactly what she wants and how she wants it. The corridor is filled with the slick wet sounds of their kiss, and the occasional whimpers.

It hits you again, where you are, what you’re doing. What the fuck are you doing? They’re your – you can’t be here, you can’t watch this, but you can’t look away.

Ben’s body is thrusting up against hers, she rips her mouth away – “Harder,” she groans out. “Come on –“Ben’s hands slip behind and press her forwards as he thrusts up into her. She grinds down hard against him. Ben stumbles in his effort to keep them both upright.

You can tell they’re close as their movements increase in speed. You’re close too, just from this. Just from watching. You haven’t touched yourself. You watch as he shudders and gasps out her name before slumping against her – his body completely and utterly spent. Georgie’s hands have fallen away from him, her head slumped against his.

In a moment they’ll be ... and then they’ll start taking notice of their surroundings – of you. You don’t have time to elegant about it you hurry back out of the corridor as quietly as possible. The sound of their orgasm ringing in your ears. You hide in a cool corner of the dark club, leaning heavily against the wall. You want to touch yourself, to release the tension in your body but you can’t. You know where you are. You don’t know how you’ll ever be able to look either of them in the eye again. Every time you close your eyes you’re going to see them, hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for anonymous kink meme challenge a few years ago.


End file.
